Heimliche Lieben
by Annanova
Summary: In a dystopian future, Cartman manages to start a holocaust. Kyle along with his Jewish family chose to run, but many obstacles block their way - including love. M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Whenever people talk about tragic events they always say you can remember exactly where you were when you first herd the news. I can speak first hand about how true that was.

South Park had always been on the ridiculous side of things, and as I had grown up much else hadn't changed. There were still wild beasts roaming the streets, and Micheal Jackson's ghost still terrorized my little brother, but this... this was deep shit. And it covered more than just our small little mountain town.

Over the years Cartman had gotten more and more persuasive while the citizens hadn't raised a single IQ point. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that eventually Cartman would win them all over, and it certainly didn't take anyone with half a brain cell to know exactly what he wanted to do.

I sat there, in a stupor on my couch as my parents explained everything to me as calmly as possible. In simplest form – which they had probably put it down to for themselves instead of me or my brother, and I couldn't blame them, explaining this had to be hell – Someone had raised a somewhat underground alliance with the new president. America, instead of turning into a more liberal and freeing country like it's originated purpose, had grown so obsessed with protecting it's citizens that they hadn't seen the damage they were doing. Or maybe they had, and this was their plan. I wasn't much of a politician. It started with TSA pat-downs at the airport, then standardized mobile devices that held all personal information so if person convicted of a felony had bought anything, or signed in at any modern hotel without the use of cash – which had become all but extinct these days – could be arrested in seconds. It all seemed well, or at least that's how they presented it to us. But from under our fingers all our freedoms were slipping away.

And who would Cartman be if he didn't take advantage of that? He befriended anyone with power he could, doing so in such a conspicuous manor that in the span of ten years we hadn't had a clue about what was going on in our own neighborhood. Soon enough he'd made his way up the power ladder, becoming close friends with, and an adviser of the president, all without missing a day of school.

Besides the personal freedoms and liberties that were promised to every American, the government also ripped away any steps we had taken to a united society. This also started in a way that no one noticed: hate crimes made headline news and religious disputes were blaring on every television channel. We all assumed this was a good thing since it had to be utterly disgusting to be so public, but what we hadn't noticed was that this just put emphasis on how different we all really were. Without much time it started to become easier to notice whether someone was black, white, gay or straight.

And with Cartman running the minds of the movement it was clear who would be blamed for America turning into what politicians called anarchy.

**Yes, I know this story has been done before, but I'm trying to add a few of my own twists :) Either way, at the end of the day I'd like to please my readers. Please review and let me know if I should continue or just scrap this and start a new plot. **


	2. Chapter 2

My mother took a breath and clutched on to my father's hand. They both sat on the coffee table, something Ike and I always were scolded for, but that was the last thing on my mind. "All in all, Jews are being sent to the capitol. They have different camps depending on different things, such as age and specific believes, and... we have exactly one week to pack – a suitcase for each of us, no more than five pounds – and report directly to the capital base camps."

I felt Ike tense and I put my arm around him, guarding him from the unseen dangers. Over the years I had become somewhat of a parent to the boy. While our own mother was off fighting some war, and our father was dragged along with her, I was left to congratulate Ike when he got an A on his science test, or force him to finish his peas at dinner. I didn't mind, I loved him more than I could love anyone and I knew the bond went both ways.

That brought on another pondering question. My mother had fought for my equal rights for as long as I had lived... why was she giving into this? Why was she condemning us all to some society made to segregate us since no one thought we could be trusted? If imprisonment was the true punishment to disobeying – which was what we had all been led to believe – she would have thrown herself into the road with banners and t-shirts rebelling the movement. The only thing I could think of that would make her give in to this ridiculous law would be if her children were in danger because of her actions. But that couldn't be allowed... could it?

"But... isn't there some sort of rule... some sort of guideline saying this can't happen?" I asked, feeling like I was three again and needed my parents to chase away the monsters hiding in my closet.

"It's for the greater good, Kyle." My father said, staring down at the ground. I felt a pitty for him, he looked as defeated as he probably felt. No matter what anyone said, stereotypically it was the father's job to protect his family and apparently my father couldn't accomplish that. "I'm sure they wouldn't be evicting us all if some of us weren't a danger."

"This is crazy!" My brother let out a frustrated yelp and in unison we all shushed him. Uncooperative citizens were also lead to imprisonment. Or in other words, execution.

My mother leaned forward and lowered her voice. I could see faint lines of wrinkles against her skin and I wondered how long they'd went unnoticed... how long she'd worried for all of my family. I didn't care if I was valedictorian. Ignorance made me the stupidest man alive. How couldn't I have seen this coming?

"Boys... we need to do what we're told..." My mother said softly. "We have to go. We have to sign in at our camp, and we need to listen to orders. No one is out to get us, they only want to help." She glanced behind her, and I wondered who she thought might be listening. "It isn't like a concentration camp. They're just holding us... think of it like a vacation. We're all going on a vacation to the capitol and we're going to meet so many new people... I'll bet you'll never want to come home."

_But that will be our home_, I wanted to say.

It sounded as if she was talking to herself rather than us. Like she was mulling over this so called plan as we spoke. Or maybe I was just numb, after all I didn't feel any remorse. I just felt a sort of tingling in my fingertips, like when you place them in front of the heater after building your brother's snowman a big brother.

"Go... you need to get everything ready. Sweaters, coats, jackets, warm pants... clothes. We're going to go as soon as we can, it would be best to avoid any traffic and make it in a day late."

Yeah, one extra fucking hour and I could be killed just for being a Jew out of luck.

But I listened, I obeyed much like my parents were doing. Hell, I even helped my brother pick out what he needed when I was finished. He was old enough to figure out what to take and what to leave, but he was still a child and complained when all his stuffed animals couldn't tag along.

"They'll be here when you come back." I lied and took the toy dog he was clinging to. The stupid thing stank of vomit and spit but he couldn't spend a night without it. I set it on the bed and snapped shut his cloth full suitcase.

The look on my brother's face could have brought tears to my eyes. I bit my lip a second and took the dog into my own bag, taking out a light sweater to counter the added weight.

**Guys! Your job is to review and tell me if this is getting ridiculous, it's a lot of fun to write, and I hope it's just as much fun to read, so let me know if you enjoy it please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh goodness! This chapter was very hard to write, and I'm not too sure why. I wanted to actually get into the story, rather than continue to build up but, I hope I'm not rushing anything. Still, please read and review and give me your thoughts! **

I tried my hardest to fall asleep that night. All I could think of was that this could be my last night in my room. That I'd never even known we were leaving the next morning until my mother came to rush me into bed moments ago. I knew we'd have to go soon, but I'd hoped that I could at least spend another day in my house, pretending to be blissfully unaware of the inferno taking light around me.

After a few hours of tossing and turning I gave up. Pressing the Star of David necklace that my parents had given me for my Bar Mitzvah into my chest, I almost let a few tears slip. If I wasn't born into this family then I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I wouldn't be Jewish, and I'd be looking forward to going to the mall tomorrow instead of signing into an interment camp. But I suppose I couldn't totally complain, it wasn't like Jews could honestly shop anywhere they wanted. There were laws saying we were equal, but it was a lot easier to arrest a Jew for shoplifting than any other race. Shit, you could be found guilty even without proof.

Giving up completely on getting any sleep, I paced my room, not all too sure what I was looking for. Though, I did know what I found.

A fat turd.

Staring at my window, smirking up at me.

I snarled, anger boiling deep in my bones. I knew it was his fault we had to leave, and I knew without him, my life would be so much better.

Before I could tell my feet to stay in place, I was already ankle deep in snow, flying with all my speed and hatred. I rarely let myself loose control, but with Cartman it was a different story. I knew how much shit I could be in for laying a hand on a non-Jew, but I didn't care at this point. I don't think I ever would.

"I hate you!" I screamed, but my cry was muffled through his fat fucking chest. In my furry, asking why the fuck he was staring at my window had slipped my mind. I could feel my fists jab against the layers of his feathery coat, hitting into his shoulders and chest. I wasn't able to throw one good punch in my anger, but I think I could be justified for my poor fighting. After all, for all I knew the boy standing in front of me had just sent my entire family to their deaths. "I hate you, you fat fuck!"

Cartman meh-ed a bit, but let me kick and fight against him without so much as wincing. Now, he might have a hundred pounds on me, but I know that had to hurt more than he was letting on. Suddenly, he pinned my arms at my sides and a shiver made my back tremble.

Abruptly I remembered going to Denver six months ago and watching some fucker nearly beat another Jew to death because he bumped him on the sidewalk. My mother scurried us along, but I caught the words and I'll never forget the defeated look on the mans eyes when his head hit the pavement and cracked open like an eggshell.

I started hyperventilating. Fucking great, now he had reason to think I was afraid of him. Needless to say, I was, but one of my strongest believes was to never show that fear. Stan always said I wasn't good with emotions and I was starting to see the logic in that.

"You don't hate me Jew." Cartman said with almost a smirk. "You just want to pin a face on the fact that the government finally realizes what sum Jewrats are, and what better face than my lovely one."

"I can think of a million better pictures." I muttered and made an attempt to kick his shin, but he anticipated this and edged away.

Suddenly his right hand was gone from my arm and placed against my chest, edging to my neck. I almost let out a scream before I learned that he wasn't trying to choke me, but was instead looping a fat finger around the chain of my necklace.

"What a perfect accessory for my girly Jew." He murmured and I was too fascinated to plan my next offense. Seconds ago I was fighting him, or more like having a temper tantrum on his massive chest, but now he was inching closer to me – so fucking close that I could smell the tang of alcohol and Cheesy Poofs in his breath. Leave it to Cartman to find a way to combine both.

"I actually was hoping you'd come out, Khal." His gaze left my chest and met my eyes. I held it easily, trying to show what hate I could. "I even came back from the Jews-Are-Gone party to see you. I assuming you're going to the capitol? Well, we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other so no need to pin my face on anything else. I just thought you'd like to know that I got a call from the president. Seems I get to have my own position in the military. More fucking power than even a Jew could imagine. I specifically asked to be head of the Colorado chapter of camps just so I could be with you." The snow was soaking through my socks and I shivered which only caused the fat fucker to take a step closer to me.

Many people think it would be easy to come up with something to say to the one person you hate most in the world, but as I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I couldn't think of a goddamn thing that would express the amount of disgust I had against him. I wanted to hurt him as badly as he was hurting me, but I couldn't imagine any way of doing so.

Instead I stood there, my mouth handing open, pulling away... until he kissed me. He put his fat slimy booze tasting lips on mine and I have to say, I didn't mind.

He pushed me back, keeping one hand warped around my back so I couldn't move my arms, and one against the back of my next, keeping my head in place. He captured me. And so easily. And at the moment I didn't mind. It was a bit like playing with death. I gave myself to this... thing.. that I hated with all my heart, but I felt devious. Malicious, evil like him, and desirable.

He pulled back just as quickly and I was left kissing the air for a few seconds until I opened my eyes only to find his chocolate brown ones staring deep into my mind. Even threw the drunken dullness, I could see he was looking for a positive reaction.

So I did the thing I knew would hurt him the most. I spit in his eager face and ran back into my house, locking the door and shutting all of the lights in my path.

**Ugh, thank God it's done! Please, please, please review for my three-days-of-work chapter and let ****me** **know if I'm doing good! Thanks guys:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know of an amazing RP site. W****ww. . com**** is pretty wonderful. But anyway, please read and review :)**

Time is supposed to fly when you're having fun but I can also honestly say that it soars when you're having a fucking horrible time. I'd dropped myself against the kitchen counter, finally allowing all my emotions to come to the front. I was leaving; forever. Possibly going to die. More than likely going to see someone I love die. And almost inevitably suffer psychological and physical trauma.

I could feel a mental breakdown verging, but before I let that set of emotions wash over me, I stuck up a hand, feeling along the counter. I brought down a dishcloth to muffle my cries and offer me some degree of comfort, and butchers knife. My mother must have left it out from her last meal – the last meal we'd have in our own home. The thought of killing myself entered my mind, but I quickly dispelled it. My wost fears were that the camps were going to be similar to the holocaust camps, but I could be completely wrong. I hadn't signed my death yet, and if I stabbed myself to death I'd have no chance at surviving what might be Hell. Anyways, if this was going to be as horrible as I thought it might be, I'd need to be there for Ike, holding his hand each step of the way.

I justified the fact that my fist was still clenching the handle by saying that it was only for defense. After all I had just kicked, punched and spit on the most despicable human being the world had the punishment of housing. Did I honestly think I could plunge a blade into his fucking fat stomach? No. But that didn't stop me from hoping that I could.

And with that final thought, I let the cooking knife clatter to the floor, balled up the cloth and wept until I had nothing left to feel.

I had basically passed out on the kitchen floor, doubled over as if I was physically draining myself of my insides. I probably could have stayed there the rest of my life if I hadn't herd the jostling of the back door. Terrified, I took my knife and crept along the hallway. I guess I just needed someone to talk to, since it was stupid to open a door at two in the morning – especially if you were a Jew.

I unlocked the door, poised my weapon, and took in a shuddering breath before I opened my door.

As proof of my unfit ability to defend myself, I was only able to see a wisp of blond before I was disarmed and... embraced?

"Kenny..." I kicked the door shut with my foot and attempted to free myself from his crushing hug. He was damp from sweat and snow, and like Kenny, always smelt of cigarettes and alcohol. Like Cartman had. I chocked back another sob. Eventually he pulled back enough for me to breath, though his arms still held me in place.

"Kyle, you seen the news yet?" He panted. Even on Kenny's shitty television that didn't seem to get any channels, nonetheless turn on, he still got daily government news.

I nodded because I couldn't think of anything else to say. What do you say to someone you're leaving forever? Apparently he didn't know either, so we stood in that awkward hug-ish distance.

"Cartman kissed me." I blurted after a few minutes.

Instead of the expected astonishment, Kenny only laughed. "I always knew there was a reason he kept trying to get you to suck his balls."

"This is serious!" I cried out. "He was wasted and he kissed me. Tongue and all."

"Ish, Ky. I just came by to tell you to keep safe, y'know? No fucking in the showers without condoms and no jacking off anyone under eighteen. But I think I shoulda been warning you about not letting Cartman crush you when you fuck."

"Kenny." I whined. "He's taking the Colorado chapter-"

"Porno in the making. Ish. Nazi officer making you suck cock for your life. God, I wish I was a Jew." I slapped his arm, and Kenny merely laughed. "Dude, I'm kidding. Actually I came here to give you this," he slipped an arm out of his parka, followed by the other arm and finally lifted it over his head. He bunched the material into a ball, shoving it into my stomach.

With a questioning look, I took the sweater into my hands. "Kenny, dude, you don't have anything else." Sure, he had a few copies of the same top but I didn't want to take anything I didn't have to. Even though my dad's paycheck had been sliced in half because of our religion, we still got by better than Kenny and his alcoholic family.

"It's lucky Ky. Seriously. Sure, this fucker comes close to killing you a few times but that don't mean it don't keep you alive. Every time I worn one of these I always woke up." He smiled, looking happier about his gift than I was. I guess it was a big deal when he got give charity instead of receive it.

"Ken. We're seventeen. Can we get over this whole 'I die every day' thing now?" I laughed though, because I know that after a week I'd miss him pushing this. After Stan got into his Cynical asshole phase, Kenny and I became almost foils. "But thanks dude." I didn't mention that this meant he thought I could die. I just hugged the jacket to my chest, oddly thankful that it still smelt like booze.

"Wait." I ordered him, and took a few steps to the coat closet. I grabbed my old green hat, battered and dusty with age. "So you can't get a new best friend without forgetting me." I brushed it and handed it to the blond. It was my trademark and a memory of our innocent and easy childhood where the most belittlement I received was Cartman calling me a kike.

"I better be getting home. I'm guessing you're going tomorrow... so... bye." Kenny frowned, but then smiled as I delivered my best smile. He hugged me tight and whispered, "don't over think a drunk kiss," before he let me go and I went upstairs to my bedroom.

He was right.

I did have a big day tomorrow.

**Ugh, again so hard to write! Please check out the site, but most importantly review. It motivates me, and I'm a total whore for them :) Besides, if you don't you'll make Kyle sad, and no one wants that :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, my gosh, I'm so embarrassed about that whole thing with the website! As you can see computers aren't my thing. I was trying to get rid of the hyperlink thingy and instead screwed up completely. If any of you want it, let me know and I'll figure out how to put it up! **

I slept just about the entire car ride over, only waking periodically at rest stops to use the bathroom and pick up candies or Cheesy Poofs. I was thankful to spend my last few free moments drifting in and out of consciousness with every pothole we clanked over.

We arrived quickly – or at least it seemed that way in my groggy stupor - and I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it hadn't been this. We needn't even leave our cars; my father handed our family E-card with all our information over to a man in a teller-like building, who in return grunted and handed over four plastic wrist bands. I managed to understand that he gruffly told us to hurry to put them on and my father shifted through each, handing the one labeled with my name to me.

I took it, giving it a once over before following the man's advise and strapping it quickly to my left wrist. The ends fused together the second they made contact. Instant glue. It worked almost like a magnet, waiting for the opposite end before it leaked out a substance almost like glue but much stronger.

It had my name, sex, age, and underneath a barcode, presumingly holding all other information. High tech shit. If I wasn't being branded I'd be impressed.

All of our bands looked identical, except that mine and Ike's were blue instead of red like our parents'. Presumingly because of our age.

I looked out the window, trying to see the dismal future ahead of me. Instead of metal gates with barbed wire, there was a large brick fence, going up at leas twenty feet. I couldn't make out much more than that except for a few gates with cars lined up to gain access.

"Punch buggy New York!" My brother screamed before slamming his fist into my shoulder.

"Ike knock it off-"

"Punch buggy Washington!" Another hit.

This time I dug my hands under his shirt, fished for the band of his underwear and pulled it as far us as I could. Since it was at an angle it didn't have full wedgie power, but contrariwise trying to pick one's ass while in a car is a very difficult thing to do. Either way it shut him up until we reached the gate.

Our father showed his wristband and we were directed inside and to a car park labeled with an E. The second the ignition stopped a man appeared out of nowhere, wearing the uniform that I would soon realize all workers wore. It was a plain outfit, brown belt, black pants and shirt. The only thing that gave me shivers was the Nazi symbol stitched into the right shoulder.

He hustled Ike and I out of the car, while he checked – for about the millionth time – that our wristbands matched the E-card and all other background checks about our family. He ordered us to grab our luggages and bags, which we obediently did only to be pushed away from our parents.

Ike must have made a small whimper because the man, glanced at his band and delivered him a sympathetic look. "You'll see them on family days. Every Sunday after church."

I sneered, but continued to haul my bags and my brother's.

Soon we reached a building, scanned both our bands at the door, and followed the man down a hallway. The building was clear and spacious, white and sterile and in a way felt like a hospital. There were doors across from each other, all identical with an obnoxiously large printed number marking it original.

"This is the room you'll be sharing." He patted my brother's back, but looked ready to spit on me. I easily matched the expression. "Scan to get in and out, as well as opening the front doors. Daily plans and papers describing the room are inside. Your door will be unlocked at eight for dinner. It will be this way until next week when the law comes to an official hold. Be happy the kid got you the high class room."

I didn't have time to question why Ike – the kid that was constantly sticky and refused to bathe – would play a part in anything. The second I stepped in I herd the clank of the wooden door that was obviously metal coated to seem wooden.

Ike was already making himself at home, checking every crevice of the room. There wasn't much. A bunker was more glorious. A desk and an uncomfortably looking chair was propped next to the bunk beds against the wall. Across from the bed was a single dresser to share. Cramped into the room was also a set of overstuffed and overused armchairs that didn't match anything. I had to be happy for the dimly lit bathroom connected to our room since I'd overheard complaints about public restrooms from people who had already came. That had to be what the man meant by upperclass since everything else looked ready to break if one bumped into it.

"I call top bunk!" Ike yelped, but I caught him by the back of his shirt, reminding him to remove his shoes and wash his hands before he even thought of entering our new home. Not that I thought this place was clean; I just wanted to reinforce the old house rules.

Which brought on a new personal horror. I shivered at the thought of laying on the sheets that were probably only rinsed and dried before lining my bed.

"You stay here. Stay. I'm going to go talk to Fat Ass. He told me he'd be here." I yelled into the dimly lit bathroom.

"You can't! They said the doors don't unlock until dinner time."

"No, they said use your wristband dumbass." I countered, but in all honesty I wasn't sure about what the man had said. He grunted instead of talked, and what he said had been so rushed I had to give him my full attention to understand. Which was hard to do when I was also trying to figure out how to remember my housing block from all the other identical ones.

Either way, I held my hand under the scanner then tried the handle, which to Ike's happiness, held still.

"You try," I asked in frustration since he looked so smug. To both of our surprises when he held his hand in place I herd the metal gear click, signaling that the door was open. I stared at him a second, blinked and unlocked the door before what little good luck we had was gone.

"Hey, looks like they like me better here." He added with a tiny smile.

But I made sure to glace over my brother's band one last time, searching for anything different. As big as his name, there was a printed red A.

A for adopted. Not a true Jew.

**Yikes I suck at descriptions! Still, this is all building up! But please review and I'll promise some steamy Kyle and Cartman action, and who doesn't want that? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It seemed like this took me forever to write, and come up with... ugh, I'm just happy it's done! Thanks for all your kind words, I love you all! I hope you enjoy :)**

"Cartman! Goddamn it open the fucking door!" I shouted, pounding on the door that was marked 'Colorado Executive.' Thankfully it was in my housing unite or I'd have to drag Ike to unlock the front door. I needed a scan to get into this room as well, but something told me that only a worker would have that power. I like to call it a third sense.

I could only imagine what would happen to me if I was caught cussing out possibly one of the most important and politically important people possibly in the state. And I was a lousy Jew. Images of Auschwitz entered my mind and I had to fight to keep my knees from crumpling in emotion. I was terrified, but I couldn't think of a way to express that so once I contained myself I went back to cussing at probably empty room. If I didn't, I'd go insane.

I pulled my breath together, panting in fear, but not giving up my pursuit. I needed to see Fat Ass. Though strangely I wasn't looking forward to beating him into a pulp. If I was totally honest with myself, I was looking for another one of those kisses. Regardless of the fact that the taste of alcohol had never left my mouth, or the imprint of his hand was still pressing me forward, I knew that the feeling of his lips on mine would drug me if only for a few moments. I craved someone to comfort me, and thought I highly doubted that Cartman would do anything to help ease my worries, he might be able to unknowingly give me something benign to fret about.

"Kahl?" I herd the voice from behind me and spun around. I must have looked a lot worst than I thought because Cartman lifted half of his mouth in a mock smile. Quickly I ran a hand through my curls in an attempt to make myself look sane. Don't give him the pleasure of driving me crazy. Or at least don't let him know.

"Can I talk to you?" I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Kyle, I have a very busy schedule." He glanced at a few men wearing uniforms that were making their way to his building. "I can't change it every time a Jew-"

"Fatass!" I yelped, grabbing him by his tan outfit. "You're talking to me."

"Kahl~" Cartman whined, trying to detach me in vain. "Fine. Asshole. But I'll have you know that you could be gunned down for laying your Jew hands on me."

I let him have what he thought was the last word since there was no way I was winning out on this. As long as I got a few minutes of privacy with him, I couldn't give a shit about what he called me. He swiped through the door, holding it open for me to go first. I glared at him, purposely stepped on his foot, and walked through.

Goddamn Cartman and his inability to distinguish movies from real life. The room was furnished with everything made out of wood, or obnoxious upholstery. So like him. I hated it, it made me feel as if he didn't even think that this would influence anyone. That it would be like a movie, fun for a moment, but then safe once they got home. There was even a fucking cat house for his fucked up cat.

I herd the door click behind me, and before I could chicken out I shoved his fat form against the door. Delivering a strong kick to his nuts, I backed away before he could strike back.

"Fuck, Kahl!" He growled, and I could see the pain in his eyes even if he tried his best to hide it. He barley knelt down, but his hands went to quickly inspect the damage through his tan pants.

"That's for starting another Holocaust." I hissed. "It isn't funny! It isn't a game! You're ruining lives, Cartman!"

"So are you," He snapped back, and gestured at his pants. "I'm going to be sterile by the time you let this go."

Let this go? Like it was some sort of mistake he made? I could hear my teeth grinding together as I forced myself to keep composure. He would not get the best of me. I had to physically remind myself that he wanted me to loose control. Like I had when I was trying to enter the room, and now while I was in it I had another battle: Not to kill that fat piece of shit. But eventually my temper did and with a battle cry that would have been humorous under different circumstances, I punched him in the eye. "And that's for kissing me, you fat turd."

"Ah, fuck Kyle," He screamed again, this time nurturing his already swelling eye with one hand and blindly striking at the air.

"What the hell Cartman!" I yelled again, but instead of me being the one to initiate the next offense, it was Cartman. He grabbed me by my shoulders, pushing me back and forcing me walk under his control. Since I couldn't see behind me, and I hadn't had the nerve to observe my surroundings better before I started my assault, I was a bit worried. For all I knew he could be pushing me into a gas chamber and without the element of surprise on my side I was too weak to push him off.

Instead my spine clattered against the wood paneled wall, and I let out an involuntary growl. Before I could get anything else out of my mouth – precisely a four letter word that my mother would rather die than hear me say – Cartman had his lips on mine once again.

His arms held me against the wall, forcing my lips to his. Exactly what I wanted. The perfect distraction from the fact that he could be planning my death at this moment. I must have smiled since he lessened his grip and removed his hands from my shoulders to the wall. I was still surrounded in his warmth, but I now had the freedom to move, and I took that as my cue. Lifting my arms tentatively, I rested them against Cartman's chest.

Fuck, call me a chubby-chaser if you want, but I would never wish for Cartman to lose the weight he always had. It was soft, I could feel the gentle thud of his heart underneath fabric and flesh that was thick enough to remind me that I was holding on to something. Something that I strangely never wanted to let go of. He was a brainwashing dose of clarity that I desperately needed.

Eventually Cartman pulled away from me, a small smacking noise noting the fact that we'd separated. He'd been so hard pressed against me that I could feel my lips regaining needed circulation as I ran my tongue over them, tasting the light flavor of the boy that I loved to hate.

"Kyle?" He blinked slowly since neither of us were talking. I was too busy watching my skin against his soft body. The tone of Cartman's voice forced me back to reality, and I gasped lightly, looking at the boy above me. My voice didn't seem to be working right, and I couldn't form a correct response. He sounded so... un-Cartman. Like he was nervous. Cartman was never worried about anything.

"What?" I asked softly. I was annoyed with him for ruining the small moment of happiness I had in such a long time. Since Cartman started his stupid Jew hatred I couldn't do anything with my friends. Tickets to the movies cost extra for me, restaurants gave me burned food and I had to work twice as hard to keep my grades consistent in class. I hated Cartman for putting me through that, but I loved him for being able to so effortlessly wipe those thoughts away.

"Say something... hit me... do something." He requested, keeping his hands against the wall and in return keeping me where I was. Not like I'd move if he did.

"Like what?" I asked softly, feeling the air between us, something we were sharing. This was all so intimate for people who were supposed to hate each other. And all because he pushed me against the wall of his Jew killing building. "Like how you got drunk and kissed me outside of my house? Or how you've got a total boner for me?"

"Kahl." He went back to his teasing tone. "Shut up before I make you."

I grinned suddenly, "Is that a promise or a threat?"

**Lame ending, I know. But give me time! I have true faith in this story! But like always, please review and let me know how I'm doing. It's always amazing to hear your input. I was a bit afraid to do a sex scene... since I'm under eighteen I really don't want police knocking down my door. I think I'm exaggerating, but I'm just trying to make sure I don't go to jail. **


	7. Chapter 7 M

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind words! I love you! So, this chapter is a bit naughty. I'm bumping the rating up. Remember, I do this for you! So no matter how awkward this is, you brought it on. Haha, enjoyy :)**

It's strange how something could be so terrifying one moment, than be taken as joyful after takes the time to confront it. I used to feel that way about swimming. I remember when I was younger that I used to hate the water, I always had some idea that I would go into the waves and never come back. After days of persuasion from my mother, I finally let my head dip through the surface of the water. Now I could hold my breath the longest out of my friends, and I looked forward to diving into the water.

It was the same way with Cartman touching me. When his fingers brushed my hips, I shivered away. When his lips suckled against my neck I could only let out a small murmur of a moan. But the second that his naked chest touched mine I lost every composure and pushed myself against him as roughly as I could. My fingers scrapped against his shoulders, pulling at the skin to try to keep myself grounded. Cartman had a way of making my head spin with warmth, forcing me to do whatever I could to keep the moment going.

Suddenly his thick fingers were laced in my curls and I let out a small sigh of agreement, urging him to keep threading his fingers in deeper. Instead I felt a sharp yank and had to adhere to Cartman's will. I found myself eye level with his zipper.

Stupidly, I looked up in hopes of knowing exactly where this would lead, and blinking at the image I saw. Cartman, his hair hanging over his forehead, shallow breaths rasping from his chest. His eyes were focused on me, and for a strange reason, I wanted to keep it that way. His hazel eyes never seemed so... hypnotizing.

I was pulled away from my daydreams when I mad another head-slap against Cartman's crotch. This time I glared sharply, pulling away and giving him my most pissed off look that I could muster in a time of such happiness.

"Kyle, suck my balls." He ordered, though I didn't sense any fire in his tone. If anything it was much too light to be something he used around me.

"No way Fat Ass." I huffed, trying to stand up without wincing from the tight hold he had in my red hair. I managed to stand, pulling myself a bit further away in hopes that it would convince me to never touch the other again.

Stupid how quickly I could switch from swooning over his eyes to hating him once again. I just couldn't do anything with him. Especially something he'd used to humiliate me for years. Part of me hated myself for thinking he'd changed. For thinking that he'd let me slide by on only a few kisses, set to distract me from the fact that he was ruining my life.

I felt my spine hit my ribcage as Cartman pushed me against the wall with crushing strength. "Suck my balls, Jew." This time there was no room for backing out in his tone. His fingers dragged down my skin, feeling the curves of my hips and trying to tug my waistband a few more centimeters south. And I didn't try to stop him.

Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe sucking his balls wasn't as bad as I thought. I just kept reminding myself that this was only to give me a hobby. A hobby of sucking Nazi balls, but still, it was better than sitting in my own misery.

I gave his fleshy chest a few kisses, tasting the salty sweat and I was suddenly unable to stop myself from letting my tongue dance against his skin. Cartman's hands settled in my hair once again, and I wasn't sure what his new fascination with my curls was.

Dammit. Over thinking again.

I let my body do all further thinking, scrambling to unzip his pants, fumble with his button and finally twist the lock of his belt. So what if I was doing it all backwards, I just needed to feel more of his warm flesh against mine.

Unleashing his cock I let out a tiny moan of desperation. He was amazing, in all areas. I tugged down his tan pants just enough to allow myself access to said balls. The ones I was threatened with for years, too afraid to actually wrap my lips around.

But now I didn't give a flying fuck. Delicately and teasingly kissing one nut as I balanced on my knees, I looked up to see Cartman's reaction. He was practically drooling over me.

"Nugh-" I listened to Cartman whimper. "O-Oh, shit."

Good.

A few nips, licks and suckles later, I moved on to the main event. Wrapping my lips around his head, I worked my way as far down as I could. Cartman wasn't exactly the longest guy in the world, but I had to say that the thought of what I had in my mouth being lodged in my ass made my own cock twitch in my pants. Either way I could just about nuzzle my nose in his pubes if I opened my throat enough.

"Fuck Kyle..." He let out a low growl, his voice shivering in my command.

God, he tasted just as perfect as he looked. To voice my thoughts I let out a low moan, my voice shaking vibrating through his skin.

On that note Cartman grabbed threaded his fingers through my hair even tighter, pressing me further against his pubes, and his cock into the soft gentle skin in the back of my throat. I sputtered and coughed, trying to pull back but unable to do so since Cartman apparently wasn't thinking like I was. Sure, I would deep throat him, but only on my own accords. This felt a bit voilating, I couldn't breath, I suddenly wanted out.

"God, Kyle... You don't know how fucking long I've wanted this."

But before I could do anything I felt a surge of hot liquid run down my throat. I swallowed since I had no other real choice, hearing Cartman's moan somewhere far off in the distance. It wasn't horribly gross, just salty and warmer than what I was expecting. Not good, but I didn't feel vomit either.

Pulling back, I sat against the wall, shivering in the aftermath and watching as Catman slid next to me, not even bothering to pull his pants over his dick.

What the fuck did I just do?

**So this is the first sexy bit I have ever wrote. If it's not too horrible I will continue. It's just a bit awkward since I'm so nervous. Ugh, anyway, please let me know what you think, it really means a lot to me! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, thanks for reading, subscribing and reviewing! It means the world to me! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, you really gave me confidence in my smut-writing-abilities. **

I brought my knees up to my chest, as if I could guard myself from any more torment Cartman might bring me. I never knew him to give me any of the feelings I was fighting with at the moment. Feelings of actual... like. Content. I wanted to stay with him. Normally I never longed to even see him. And strangely it wasn't the promise of anything sexual. I couldn't feel this way. Cartman was the resident Nazi, some psychopathic bastard that made my life Hell for years, and suddenly the only thing I wanted to do was suck his cock until whimpered my name and made more of those delicious noises.

Wait. That brought on a whole new situation. _You don't know how fucking long I've wanted this. _What the hell did that mean? It's not like we've been stealing sexy kisses for a while, he couldn't have had any sexual tension built up with me. I've never seen Cartman as one of those people who refuses to use a hand, so I doubt he'd be talking about any sexual tension. He couldn't have been waiting for me to suck his balls, because I refused to believe that. It was too easy of an answer; he could have forced me to suck his balls at any moment for the past two years. It wasn't like a Jew could over power him; he made us second class citizens.

And why the fuck was he waiting outside my window that day? He was drunk as shit, I knew that, but I doubted that he would have marched over in five-foot deep snow just to get his gay-drunk kiss from me. He could have came with the intentions of bashing me, but I didn't really provoke him. I hadn't talked to him since he transfered his school to take online courses and manipulate the world. And it wasn't like these incidents weren't tied together. The only conclusion I could come up with was that... maybe Cartman didn't hate me as much as he'd prefer me to think.

Again it was a stupid idea with a million holes, but I couldn't really think since Fat Boy had his lips kissing along my neck.

They sucked and nibbled at my sensitive skin, and I let out a reluctant mewl. At the sound of my own pleasured voice, I whined. "Cartman stop."

"Why?" He asked breathlessly, his words brushing the hair on the nape of my neck before he leaned in again to suckle my collar bone.

It was a simple enough question, so I could form a bit of an opinion given the circumstances. "Because you're a prick and I could see you setting up some camera in here to record my body."

He hummed as if this was actually an option and ran a wide hand over my lower stomach in mock-thought. "Kyle, I'm just trying to repay the favor."

"You never repay any kindness." I shot back, and squirmed uncomfortably. I hated how much I loved this.

"I'm turning over a new leaf." He shrugged, his voice floating off as he landed his lips in my curls. Wait... why? Cartman hated my hair. He said it marked me as a Jew, but now he was most definitely nuzzling me. And slipping a hand down to my crotch.

"Cartman! I said no!" I pushed him off in a sudden outburst and for a second he looked completely confused. I guess he didn't expect me to deny him after I just sucked his balls. I mean after doing what I vowed not to do, I guess it wouldn't be a big deal to fuck him.

But I didn't want to. This was nothing to me. Honestly, I wasn't interested in Cartman, he was narcissistic, a psychopath and an asshole. But, this was disregarding everything that I was thinking earlier, about how I was beginning to enjoy my time with Cartman. It was all so confusing. Lust was easier. Lust and distraction. Having him as anything else was a smack to my religion and morals, and I couldn't do that to my pride.

Anyway, I was already assuming that my assumptions about Cartman were correct. Even though he had now tucked himself back into his pants since he couldn't molest me, and was lounging against the wall, surprisingly quiet, I didn't trust him for a second. A paranoid thought entered my head, and I glanced around the room searching for a video camera. Then I realized it's be worst for him if that ever got leaked out; having a Jew suck you off was more of an embarrassment than something to brag or risk other's seeing.

I yelped as thick hands trailed up the base of my neck landing in my curls. Why the fuck was he touching me? I get the lust, but this... it was just... so odd. I felt his fingers grab at the roots of my hair, digging in it as if it was the softest thing in the world.

"Um... Cartman?" I stammered, blinking at him with wide eyes.

He seemed to have been spaced out since he closed his eyes a second, then focused on me. "God, Kyle... you're hair's so retarded."

I could have brought up the fact that if he found it so retarded he wouldn't be grabbing at it while trying to force his dick down my mouth, or pawing at it now when he really had no excuse to do so. Instead I pulled away yet again. Words didn't seem useful now after we've done so many physical things. But then again, we never really used words to talk, it was always more about the action with us.

So with that I pulled myself up, dislodging his fingers as we both let out a disapproving sound from the back of our throats. "I should really go." I muttered before dashing to the door. With a forceful tug I pulled the handle only to find it glued in place. Dammit, stupid fucking wristbands.

"Jew?" He called, and I turned my head to him just in time to catch a flying piece of plastic with a code on the back. It landed against my chest and in an ungraceful move I made a grab at it, and stared bewildered at the other. "It accesses everything but the main gates. I can't even get into that. Don't let anyone know you have it. Call it a reward for being a good cock-sucker."

I rolled my eyes, flashed the barcode under the sensor, and dashed down the hall, keeping it secure in my palm. I just needed to get away from that fat Nazi.

**Oh goodness! Keeping them in character while adding a bit of romance is about the hardest thing I've ever done! I have major plans for the next chapter, and hope that it's a bit longer than this, I just needed to write down some Kyman love. We need more Kyman. Please, I will love you forever if you can get me to a good Kyman story! **


	9. Chapter 9 M

**Thanks for the reviews, reads, subs and favs, guys! It means so much to me, so I decided to put in a little sexy part :) Now don't worry if parts of it seemed rushed or don't quite fit, in the next chapter it will all come together! So pretty please, R&R :D**

Days melted to weeks, and the weeks faded into months. Surprisingly, time passed quickly here, possibly because there was no real way of telling which day it was. The so called Family Nights never were arranged, and every day I spent working on trivial bullshit. Most recently I got stuck with making ammunition for guns I never saw. It was a bit of an assembly line, shoving bits on gun powder here, and bending plastic with my fingers there. Luckily I didn't have to worry about my brother since he only labored for about five hours a day, then was sent back to our room. I, on the other hand got the delightful pleasure of working twelve hours, dragging Ike down to the cafeteria and forcing him to eat whatever nasty shit they made us eat. Not surprisingly the latter was the more difficult one.

Once I got back to my room my back ached from hunching over my work, and my hands shook partially with exhaust and the face that I'm diabetic and I only got my insulin shot about every other day. While I went down to breakfast they scanned my wrist to monitor how much food one person took, then sometimes handed me a shot on the tray next to my toast.

Working for twelve hours did suck, needless to say, but it kept me away from Cartman. After that night I couldn't help but feel a bit awkward, I mean, I did suck his dick after all. Of course I had what I guessed was normal and natural performance anxiety. Perhaps without the lust he'd thought back on how I'd practically choked when he came, or how the way I tried to keep eye contact was creepy rather than sexy. Chagrin really sucked and with Cartman that was the only emotion I felt. I'd rather keep the illusion that he enjoyed it instead of facing the truth.

Which brought up another issue. How could I be so certain that he was even thinking about it still? I'd been replaying the moment in my mind, over and over again until I'd over analyzed every second, then ran through it a few more times. But to the most of my knowledge Cartman could have been out fucking anyone who passed him. I liked to think that there might be something special between us. After all, he was playing with my hair... that had to mean something.

I really shouldn't have been thinking about that at this moment. After all, Cartman did have me pinned to a wall in a desolated hallway. Thank God he learned when I walked out for my half hour brake, and even more impressing – he hadn't said a single word. Just grabbed my wrist as I walked by and threw me against the cold stone.

I let out a sigh from the deepest cavern of my chest, my breath falling against the back of Cartman's neck as he nibbled against my ear. His thick hands ran up the sides of my chest, as if he as trying to memorize every curve of my body. I was stuck in my semi-romantic vision until his hands changed from caressing to pushing. Putting a single hand over my lower stomach he pinned me against the wall, and in return I let out a low growl, my legs separating to allow him access to get even closer.

A small nip to my neck forced a light moan from my gritted teeth. Fuck Cartman being who he was; no way I wanted to get caught. I didn't need to be hit with more defamation than being a Jew handed out. "Are you going to fuck me or just keep kissing me?" I hissed, pulling him back by his hair.

The fat boy sucked in a breath between his teeth, trying not to let me see how much he really loved this whole damn situation. "What happened to you wanting to wait?" He asked, but his real attention was on running his open palms up my chest, then back down and finally coming up again but this time with my shirt clasped between his fingers.

Undressing would have had to be the most awkward part about sex. Being a virgin all I could wonder was, what the hell am I going to do with my socks? Do I keep them or take them off. I mean, unless Cartman has some sort of foot fetish I doubt he'd care. Thankfully he took the liberty of stripping me, yanking my shirt and opening the bottom of my pants. He gave a stern pull, but they only inched down. He left me to deal with getting out of my bottom half, and stepped back to deal with his own clothes.

I shimmied out of my jeans and boxers before shamelessly watching him. Yeah, he was huge but he had a confidence that made me positive that I'd enjoy every second of that body against mine. His fortitude covered any doubts I once had.

Once again I felt my spine rattle as he slammed back against me, flesh against flesh in the middle of an open public area. God, I was going to lose my virginity with the possible onlooker. "Like what you see?" He asked before I could answer his last question, lips attacking mine.

It was a messy kiss, since neither of us were really experienced, but I had to admit to loving every second of it. His taste, his feel, his technique. Once again I grabbed him by his hair, pulling him back. "Of course I do. And so does everyone who could be watching." I laughed a breathy giggle.

He reached around me, kissing me and pulling me a few feet to a door I hadn't noticed. Guess the spot wasn't as desultory as I thought. Scanning his wrist under it, I herd a click. He separated out lips only to push me into the dark room. Confounded I tried to make sense of my surroundings. After all, the boy that hated me for years just shoved me, naked and aroused into a small dark room. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a gas camber. And he was taking so goddamn long to get in!

I herd him kick cloth and the sound of a metal ziper clinking before Cartman shut the door and assumed he pushed out clothes in. With the click of a switch the room was engulfed in light and I realized we were standing in a storage closet. Not really enough room to fuck properly, but at that moment I needed release.

"Cartman goddamn it, I have half an hour. Fuck me already." I ordered, attempting to pin him this time. But he was much bigger and the fat boy turned me over, pressing me against the door, kissing me once again. What was with him and kissing me?

I wasn't complaining though, and brought my leg up to rest on his hip. I felt his cock brushing against my skin, noting that it was hotter than the rest of his body and let out a small moan. His hand dragged down to my ass, squeezing a cheek just short of painful, then jamming a finger into entrance.

"Ah-hh!" My nails punctured his shoulders. "God, that feels good." Without shame, I started humping against his finger, desperate for the friction.

He laughed a bit, sliding another finger into me and I wondered where he got the time to lube them up. I continued ridding against his finger, huffing and gurgling out my pleasure before I felt him give a good thrust of his hips and lifting me completely off the ground. About fucking time! I was ready to cum right there, getting off on a few of his pudgy fingers.

I couldn't see what he was doing down there, but I felt his hand moving around and knew it had to be something that took a lot of concentration since his lips weren't attached to my skin. I took that moment to wriggle myself, finding a comfortable spot and once again becoming thankful for Cartman's weight. As bad as it sounded, I could kind of sit on his fat, but, fuck, it was hot.

"Ready or not," He smiled and I was about to remark on how childish his come on was, but I was cut short by an amazing hot rod shoved into my ass.

"O-oh... ouch. Fucking-a, man." I hissed, feeling the walls of my entrance gather up somewhere around my lungs. It fucking hurt. I wasn't exactly lubed up, and Cartman wasn't the most gentle. In fact, even though I was groaning my displeasure, he was insisting on making tiny thrusts into my ass. "Stop! Fucking stop, asshole!" I punched into his shoulder before he finally stopped in his tracts.

For a few seconds his hazel eyes met mine in an apologetic way, and he kissed my lips gently. "Sorry." He muttered. "But you look fucking hot." He captured me in a deeper kiss, as one of his hands moved from their spot on my hips to help me balance, to my ass. He must have been fondling with his cock since I felt it move in an unnatural way inside of me. Bringing his hand back up to my cheek he brushed his fingers against my skin. It was only then that I noticed the warm, wet texture. "You're bleeding." He mentioned with a smug grin.

"No shit." I huffed, finding the fact that he was holding me up to the wall, smearing the blood from my popped cherry on my cheek incredibly kinky. "Just fuck me." This time I initiated the kiss as he smiled against my lips and pounded my ass into the door.

Soon all that could be herd was my moans, Cartman's grunts, the sound of the wooden door moving along with us, and thee wet skin-against-skin slaps as Cartman's balls hit against my ass.

"Ugh-n..." He hit my sweet spot and I grabbed against the back of his neck, searching for anything that could hold me down to earth. His warm hand engulfed my cock and with a measly three pumps, I exploded on both of our chest's. My whole body shook, and I cried out something but I couldn't be quite sure as to what word I was aiming for. All I new was that Cartman was all I needed and wanted at that moment.

"Ah.. Fuck Kyle..." He groaned, his nails busing my hips. "I fucking love your tight Jew-ass." Even though I was still in bliss the dirty words raised another small mewl from my lips. "I love fucking you and I love feeling you fucking cum around me..." The words must have been doing something for the Nazi too since within seconds of his last syllable, he grunted out something incoherent and his beautiful face screwed up into a pleasured expression. I felt warmth fill my ass once again, and let out a tiny moan as he rode out his orgasm, all the while still pounding into my abused entrance. Fuck, I was glad he could hold me because my legs were twitching like a motherfucker.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck..." He murmured, stuck on the word as he gently lowered us both down, all the while I was still security attached to him. He sat on the ground with no intention of moving, which I couldn't blame him for. He had held my weight up the entire time, but still, now that he wasn't moving his cock wasn't exactly comfy. I wriggled, getting stuck on the flared head for a few seconds and winced as I pulled it completely out. Cartman wasn't massive or anything, but it still hurt.

"I can't believe we did that." I muttered, before laying down against Cartman's chest, since it kinda hurt to sit on a concrete floor after he just ripped my cherry. Surprisingly, the fat boy hugged me against him.

**I can't believe I just did that! Oh, goodness! My first sexy scene. Now remember, I do this because I love you! If any of this didn't quite make sense, don't worry! Exclamations are coming in the next chapter, I just wanted to kind of show the fact that as much as Kyle bitches about how Cartman's just a distraction... he really does like him a little more than he'd like to admit. Please review for my attempt at a sex scene haha! **


End file.
